


The Land of Fleurmione Drabbles & Plotbunnies

by Ressick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to dump all my drabbles and plotbunnies that I might return to later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That One Where They Won the War But Lost The Future

After the war, after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione notices a change in the way most people react to Fleur.  It’s subtle, but Hermione is familiar with subtle.  She’s familiar with the sour stink of fear, too.  The sheep of magical Britain have it around her most of the time too, and almost always around her best friend.  Harry inspires awe and reverence and fear and hatred in equal measure, and she’s been carried along on his wave of post-War fame, especially after having helped fight Bellatrix to a standstill - three schoolgirls against the most powerful fighter in Voldemort’s ranks, then to have that maniac cut down by a housewife.

But the stink of fear around Fleur is mixed with the stink of lust, the stink of aggression.  A dangerous combination at the best of times.  And it is certainly not the best of times in Britain.  She knows why the average witch and wizard fear the other woman.  Knows that the fireballs, the avian shriek, the claws that made their appearance during the Battle unnerved fighters on both sides.  Not her.  Never her.  Not the woman who distracted herself from her own multitude of demons by reading every book in Shell Cottage that had anything to do with the various magical species.  

And Fleur Delacour (not Weasley - that the two inhabitants of the cottage kept separate bedrooms had been a surprise that only after careful observation had made any sense to Hermione) is perhaps the greatest expert on sentient magical species Hermione has ever met.  Perhaps because the blood of a non-human runs through her veins, changes her body as she wills it, makes even the purebloods who lust after her fear her as well.  Being fluent in French as well as German means that most of Fleur’s books were legible to her.  Which means that for one who is not mated to a Veela she knows far more than even self-proclaimed experts about the fierce and beautiful tribes that her friend is descended from.  Fleur had not seemed to mind Hermione burying herself in books, had instead brought tea and toast and carefully reapplied the dressings over Hermione’s many wounds and more than once lulled the other woman back to sleep with her songs.

Now, after the War, Hermione pulls up the memory of those songs on her worst nights.  She draws the half-remembered sounds around her like a warm cloak, and it is the only way she sleeps after the nightmares have come.  No, she does not fear Fleur.  She knew full well what her friend was capable of as a quarter-Veela (and that is  _everything_  - Veela blood runs true, all daughters of a Veela  _are_  Veela).  When during the Battle that avian shriek of fury had reached her ears, she’d been relieved.  She’d seen the fireballs sent at her foes, how Fleur’s anger-fueled magic had driven back the Death Eater who had almost had the best of her.  Her friend had appeared at her side, eyes ice-cold, hands and forearms covered in feathers, fire pooling on her palms.  Gone was the beautiful, composed, and talented Tri-Wizard Champion.  In her place was the vengeful warrior protecting an ally, the Veela who would fuel more than one Death Eater nightmare, if they survived her claws and fire.  Hermione Granger was alive because of Fleur Delacour, many times over.  The two had fought back to back for much of the Battle, Hermione waving her wand, sending out a barrage of strong and sometimes borderline Grey spells against her enemies, while Fleur sent fireball after fireball, the elemental magic something most British wizards had no idea how to fight.

It had been after the Battle, after the feathers had receded on Fleur’s arms, after the ice-blue of her eyes warmed to a clear summer sky, that they had shared soft smiles and then turned away from the camaraderie forged over the past months to all the things that demanded their attentions.  Because magical Britain had so much work to be done that to discuss what had transpired would siphon off too much energy.  Six months later, Hermione had seen Fleur in passing only a few times.

And this current one, in the middle of Diagon Alley, where a mother pulled her young child to the other side of the cobblestone street from where Fleur was walking, angered Hermione in a way she was unfamiliar with.  She was used to the righteous indignation regarding the bigotry that ran rampant in the magical world.  She was used to feeling excluded and hated by the pureblood supremacists that still had so much power even after the War.  But she was unused to the rage that burned in her gut at someone treating  _Fleur_ in such a way.  As her friend subtly cringed, Hermione straightened her shoulders, marched over, and greeted the taller woman with a gentle embrace and a quick kiss to the cheek.  Her lips tingled, and Fleur blushed prettily.  

Tucking one strong pale hand into the crook of her elbow, touching a hand that could so easily become a claw without fear, Hermione led the other woman down the street and out into muggle London, stopping at the first tea room she could find.  And as she pushed a hot cup of coffee into shaking hands, sipped at her own tea, she saw how the current climate had worn down Fleur.  The same way it had worn her down as well.  Hermione sighed, and set a warm scone in front of her friend.  The older woman picked at it as they talked and laughed and the hours flew past them.  Hermione realized she wanted to do this always, talk to Fleur and make the other woman smile.  It felt like a new beginning, in a way the end of the War had not been.  And she needed to share this new beginning with Fleur.  As sky blue met warm brown over a fresh pot of tea and a new carafe of coffee, she knew.  She was in this, with Fleur, forever.


	2. That One Where They Lost The War

 

Britain is lost.  She’s accepted that.  Harry is dead.  She hasn’t quite accepted that yet, despite seeing him fall, his blood spurting wildly from a chest that was blown half off.  Ron betrayed them.  That, she finds all too easy to believe after his repeated abandonments. 

In the end it is herself, Luna, Fleur, and Bill who make it out of Britain together.  Neville is god only knows where, but she exchanges the occasional message with him.  Beyond that she only hears about her friends and classmates when their deaths are trumpeted in stolen copies of the Daily Prophet’s international edition, which scarily has changed very little at all since Tom Riddle took over Britain.

If it wasn’t for the danger they represent to anyone who shelters them, in a Europe forever growing more controlled (subtly or overtly) by Death Eaters, they’d go to Fleur’s family in France or her Veela relations in Denmark.  But sheltering the four of them could be a death sentence and none of them are willing to risk someone else’s life. 

Instead, a curse breaker, a Triwizard champion, the brightest witch of her age, and an eccentric Ravenclaw genius have taken over an abandoned castle on the edge of a lake in Poland.  Obviously forgotten by muggles due to the repelling ward put up long ago, they had settled in after two years of wandering Europe.  Warded to hell and back, they finally slept for more than two hours at a stretch.  Sometimes Hermione got three whole hours a night before she woke up screaming.

They didn’t have much.  Bill and Luna could fish.  Fleur could hunt.  Hermione had helped her grandmother in the garden as a child.  There was a long-abandoned orchard next to the castle that Luna carefully tended.  But at least they ate regularly again.  Gaunt frames started to fill out a little bit.  They were close enough to a small muggle town to easily steal the supplies they couldn’t forage.  Luna used a foul-smelling mix of bark and berries to dye every garment they had to a similar murky shade of dark brown, except for one outfit each that they used to go muggle.

They are closer than family.  They are literally each other’s worlds.  And there are no secrets between them, not anymore.  Hermione has told them of the horcruxes, both Bill and Fleur going pale with fear then bursting red with rage at three untrained teens being sent on such a quest.  Luna has shared what little she learned in the basement of Malfoy Manor, and the depravities she suffered there.  Bill and Fleur shared the reason they got married – to protect them both from a deeply homophobic society and so that Fleur could stay in the country legally to fight in the war. 

Hermione and Fleur kiss for the first time in Luna’s orchard on the winter solstice, frost nipping at their extremities and a full moon bright overhead.  Fleur’s hands find their place on Hermione’s hips, dragging their bodies together while Hermione links her hands together at Fleur’s nape.

Fleur weaves tiny braids into Hermione’s hair every morning, letting the rest of the curls fly loose and free.  She adds in thin strips of ribbon, the English girl’s hair becoming a riot of color. 

They promise themselves to one another on a warm Beltane night at the edge of the lake, Luna, Bill, and a lone great northern diver serving as their only witnesses.  Their life isn’t anything like they expected, not the lives they imagined for themselves before the War or the deaths they expected during their two-year fearful existence before they found the castle, but at the end of the day they can curl up with a book and a hot cup of tea, the remnants of their family nearby, their beloved at their side, and smile.  And at the end of the day, that is enough for them to feel blessed.


	3. 3 Sentence Fics, January 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, I opened my tumblr inbox for pairing & AU prompts for 3-sentence fic, and I got a lot of Fleurmione requests. And a lot of internet memes as prompts (damn you, indie!).

>> Fleurmione, which one craves that mineral (indie)

 

Hermione peered up at the sheer cliff in consternation where a hundred feet up her girlfriend clung to the rocks while in partial avian form.

 

"How many times is that this week?" Harry asked from her side.

 

"It’s the third - Fleur really craves that mineral."

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, awkward moment seal (indie)

 

(goddamit indie!  i had to google this one too!)

 

Fleur knew she shouldn’t have had that fourth chili-cheese-dog, but American cuisine (if she could lower herself to call it that) was somehow both repulsive and irresistible because the gastronomical effects of such a dietary choice (was there even any real cheese in that odd yellow sauce?) were starting to make themselves known as she bolted back to the hotel room she shared with her coworkers and into the suite’s single bathroom.  Not even bothering to shut the door because surely they were all gone for the day, she let rip, sighing loudly as her distress was relieved (though the smell was atrocious, mon dieu).  A soft voice - the same voice attached to her longtime work crush, Hermione Granger - called out “Fleur, are you okay?” - just as a particularly violent gastrointestinal moment came to pass.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, handsome mugshot (indie)

 

(okay, at least this one I didn’t have to google)

 

Hermione was mildly appalled when Fleur produced a copy of her Undesirable #2 wanted poster and framed it for the living room.  But you are so handsome, my love!” was the excuse given.  However, Fleur wouldn’t let Hermione do the same for Fleur’s Undesirable #27 poster, claiming, “Eet is unfair I am so low!  I should ‘ave been at number zen at ze least, but of course ze  _Frenchwoman_  could not be zuch a good fighter!”

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, you had one job (indie)

 

Fleur glared at the assembled cast on the spaceship’s bridge, her breasts bursting out of her uniform costume.  ”Look, I had one job on this show!  It was stupid, but I’m going to do it!”

 

(this somehow became a Galaxy Quest AU)

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione and detention. (tobeabetterhuman)

 

"I have never had detention before  _in my life_!” Hermione quietly screeched across the room when the professor stepped out, “But one week near  _you_  and here I am for  _public indecency_!”  Fleur smirked; sure, making out in the library was against the rules and practically sacrilegious to her girlfriend, but it had  _so_ been worth it.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, do it for the vine (indie)

 

Hermione glared, wand at the ready in one hand while her stupid girlfriend and best friend hung upside down from the tentacles of the giant squid. 

 

"You two are complete idiots!" she screamed from the shore even as she held the cameraphone steady.

 

"C’mon, Hermione, do it for the vine!!!" 

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, Harlem shake (indie)

 

Hermione facepalmed as the first Wizengamot meeting where her best friend was Chief Warlock and majority leader of the Potter-Bones-Longbottom Coalition entered its third hour with the beginning of a very familiar muggle song.  As her wife, currently serving as the regent of the Black family’s seat, began to dance around while wearing a hastily conjured Ninja Turtles costume, she got up to leave.  Unfortunately, Fleur hit Hermione with two spells before she made it out the door - swapping her formal robes for a chicken outfit and a quick  _Tarantallegra._

_X-X-X-X_

 

>> Fleurmione, dog in tights (indie)

 

Fleur dissolved into giggles as Hermione glared at their children.  

 

"What on earth were you thinking?!" she scolded, kneeling to free their poor dog from Rosie’s favorite pair of tights.  

 

"Spot’s legs were cold!" came her eldest’s answer, big brown eyes wide and beseeching their maman, who was still giggling at the entire situation.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, screaming goats (indie)

 

Hermione loved her in-laws, she really did, but she hated their goddamn goats, that screamed with unerringly human ability at every opportunity.  The first time it’d happened, she’d been in the middle of a particularly  _intimate_  moment with her wife but, startled and assuming someone was in dire trouble, had grabbed her wand and bolted in the direction of the screaming.  The problem was, it was a goat screaming and Hermione had forgotten to put her shirt and bra back on before she left the bedroom.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, wrecking ball (indie)

 

Their marriage, Hermione would say, was nearly perfect - except for Fleur’s bizarre habit of recreating muggle music videos in their living room.  She’d put up with it for  _Thriller_ (complete with animated dummies for the backup zombies), _Total Eclipse of the Heart_  (entirely too much hairspray and the wind machine was obnoxious),  _Nothing Compares to You_  (Fleur’s buzzcut was thankfully undone with a hair-growing charm), and _Like A Prayer_  (Hermione still wasn’t sure where her wife had found a random muggle gospel choir willing to join in).  However, Fleur’s remake of  _Wrecking Ball_  had involved a rather major accident with a load-bearing wall and that’s where she drew the line - even when Fleur serenaded her with  _I Walk The Line_  the next week.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, cave man/prehistoric. (auburn)

 

Herm liked her cave - it was warm, dry, and there was plenty of flat space on the walls for her storytelling paintings.  It was a little empty with just herself, because a lot of her friends thought she was kind of nuts for liking telling stories so much - at least until that woman from the cave over the water wandered in and gasped.  After a lot of pointing and grunting, they could speak with one another and Fle moved in, drawing her own stories on the tops of the walls where Herm couldn’t reach.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione. You left, I moved on. (anonymous)

 

(aw, anon, you’re breaking my heart)

 

She couldn’t avoid inviting her future brother-in-law and his best friends to her wedding, but she certainly wanted to - just the idea of saying her vows in the same room as the woman she had once thought she’d spend forever with, well, it made her stomach churn.  In a fit of pique, she scrawled “You left, I moved on,” on the invitation for  _her_.  When the RSVP came back with a rejoinder of, “we could have had forever,” Fleur rushed to the bathroom to throw up.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, doge (indie)

 

Sometimes Fleur had to stare in bafflement at her muggleborn girlfriend’s sense of humor - Hermione had taken a copy of Draco Malfoy’s Azkaban mugshot, stunned it, and then scanned it into her computer to manipulate until “much inbreeding” and “wow” were overlaid on the image.  This caused Hermione to break into giggles, as it did for Harry, Dean, and Dennis Creevey.  Fleur had thought herself pretty wise in the ways of muggles, but internet memes just baffled her.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, "GAAAAAAY" moment. (J)

 

Fleur slipped into her most worn jeans, a battered old plaid flannel shirt she’d lifted from Bill, work boots, and the leather toolbelt she’d bought after her wife had mentioned wanting to fix up their new house the muggle way.  She stomped happily down the stairs, ready for a day of hammering and painting, until she came upon her wife sitting at the kitchen table, who promptly spit her mouthful of tea across the room.  Hermione broke down into giggles, murmuring “What a walking stereotype!” until she gained enough control of herself to say, “Fleur, I was just going to hire a contractor!”

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, turn down for what (indie)

 

(well that was 3:36 of my life I can’t ever get back, watching that music video…)

 

Fleur knew it was probably unfair of her to be so lost in hysterics - after all,  _she’d_  brought the topic up,  _she’d_  led the outing where they’d bought the… accessory,  _and_  she’d asked Hermione to use it on her first.  But the sight of the prim and proper Hermione Granger wearing a strap on underneath loose grey sweatpants just somehow struck her funny bone.  As her girlfriend turned eight shades of red - somewhere between mortification and rage - Fleur giggled helplessly as the sexual aid bounced while Hermione tapped her foot impatiently.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, Kanye West interruption (indie)

 

It was nice just to be nominated for the Potioneers’ Society Annual Award - her work with Padma had been particularly fruitful as they concentrated on a potion equivalent of the Patronus charm.  She hadn’t expected to win, as the son of the society’s current president was her competitor in the category - pureblood nepotism at its best.  She buried her face in her hands, however, as her tipsy wife interrupted the winner’s acceptance speech by jumping on stage while shouting, “I’m gonna let you finish, but my ‘ermione had the best work in potion innovation this year!”  

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> fleurmione: again and again and again and again and (anonymous)

 

Fleur groaned as her body twitched with aftershocks that were nearly painful in their intensity.  Her clit was throbbing steadily even as her new wife tenderly lapped at her, bringing her down from yet another orgasm.  They’d been going for hours, the pleasure beyond intense, their bodies aching as they celebrated their marriage again and again and again.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, this is Sparta (indie)

 

Motion pictures were new to the wizarding public, but it was unsurprising that one of the first series made was a multi-film retelling of The Second Wizarding War, starring a fictionalized version of The Boy Who Lived.  The real version was currently giggling softly as his film self kicked the cartoonish version of Voldemort off one of the bridges that led into Hogwarts.  Fleur started laughing loudly as soon as Hermione mock-whispered, “THIS.  IS.  SPARTA!” from her spot in between her wife and best friend, cracking up the rest of the row at the film’s premiere.  Surrounding them, the purebloods who’d been staring in awe and fear as the fairly well-done visual effects scared the crap out of them (not to mention that 20 years on, they were  _still_ too scared to say Tom Riddle’s stupid anagram), shivered as the Man Who Won laughed at the film.  Truly, Harry Potter and his friends had no fear - Hermione Granger was laughing so hard she was  _snorting_ , her face buried in her wife’s shoulder.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Dunno if I can request this for a three sentencer, BUT Fleurmione: BFP (J)

 

(thank god you explained BFP to me; this is a muggle AU)

 

Hermione paced their living room restlessly as the timer counted down until they could check the test - it’d been two years of doctors’ visits, one operation, far too much time in the stirrups, and the completely unromantic process of artificial insemination straining their marriage as they struggled to get pregnant.  With thirty seconds left on the timer, Fleur rose and pulled Hermione into a deep and searching kiss, her monthly tradition as the alarm started to beep.  But this time, when they looked down at the little plastic wand Hermione had peed on five minutes’ earlier, it gave them the answer they’d wanted for so long - PREGNANT.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, Charlie bit me (indie)

 

(goddammit indie, yet another meme i had to google!)

 

Both the girls were screaming when Hermione walked in the door to the sight of her daughters on chairs across the room from one another and Fleur shaking her head, face buried in her hands.

 

"What on earth is going on here?" she exclaimed.

 

"Rosie bit me!" screamed Marion.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, babies (anonymous)

 

(muggle AU, again)

 

Fleur was practically bouncing as they waited at the doctor’s office for their ultrasound appointment - they’d finally get to see their baby!  She continued to bounce as Hermione settled herself onto the exam bed and moved aside her clothes to allow access to her slightly rounded belly.  But Fleur stopped all movement when the ultrasound technician flipped the screen for them to see and announced - “You’re having triplets!”

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, Billy Mays (indie)

 

Hermione didn’t know when she’d become obsessed with the late-night infomercial girl, but it had happened, the woman’s dulcet tones completely captivating her.  Hermione sat with her cell phone ready to order as she heard, “Fleur Delacour here, to share with you the most important product I’ve ever heard of - Carbon Clean!”  For a brief moment, Hermione could believe Fleur the infomercial girl was looking straight at her, and whatever the product, she had to have it.

 

X-X-X-X

 

Fairy!hermione with veela Fleur (anonymous)

 

The summer solstice was Hermione’s favorite time of year - all the sentient species of the Old Woods got together to sing, dance, settle grievances, and complain about the obnoxious humans nearby.  As a fairy, it was the only time of year Hermione really got to see her beloved Veela, her Fleur, and she treasured the weeklong event.  She felt her wings flutter and her breath catch as the Veela came bounding over the hill with military precision - there was Fleur!

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Hermione does track at hogwarts anf Fleur stares (anonymous)

 

After having been so winded so easily while being chased by a werewolf the previous year, Hermione had thought it quite smart to train herself to run faster and farther though she had not realized exactly how lazy the average witch and wizard was - the looks she got from her pureblood classmates were so utterly baffled she wondered how wizards had ever managed to get anywhere or do anything before Apparition, Floo, and portkeys were developed (though the lack of easy access to other magical people  _did_  kind of explain the inbreeding problem).  Some of them also seemed pretty offended at her running clothes, which were pretty modest by any muggle standards as she wore loose sweatpants and a hoodie while jogging around the Quidditch pitch.  But it was the Beauxbatons’ champion - who also jogged around the Quidditch pitch daily, soon syncing her timing so they always were out at the same point in the day - who was the most disconcerting.  No one had _ever_  looked at Hermione with such blatant desire before.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, thats one spicy meatball (indie)

 

(I have no idea if this is a meme or not so I’m just gonna run with it)

 

One thing Hermione hadn’t expected when she married a part-Veela had been her wife’s cast-iron and near-unfillable stomach.  She wasn’t sure if it was a family trait or something all Veela had in common, but it was mildly disconcerting and led to rather impressive bills at the grocer’s, especially when the in-laws visited.  As a trait it ranged into completely disconcerting when her wife made firewhiskey meatballs and spent the evening belching fire while muttering, “That’s one spicy meatball.”

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, peanut butter jelly time (indie)

 

(this is gonna be ridiculously American, even more than my fics normally are; sorry to the Brits (and all those who don’t get the simply childhood joy of a PB&J - or better yet, a fluffernutter!  [here’s the old-school vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3ZAGBL6UBA) for this prompt)

 

Fleur loved coming home to her family at lunchtime; it was always a joy to be able to sneak in a break from her long workday to spend a little time with her family.  And it was completely adorable to walk into the kitchen to her wife dancing around with their daughters, the makings for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches on the counter.  ”C’mon join the fun, love, it’s peanut butter jelly time!” Hermione exclaimed, offering Fleur her hand as she dragged her in to dance.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, the most interesting man in the world (indie)

 

When the Ministry decided to throw a costume ball in order to raise funds for Saint Mungo’s, Hermione never expected her wife to be so… odd in her choice of costume.  Wearing a dashing suit, cufflinks gleaming and a fake beard charmed onto her face, Fleur leaned against a pillar in the ballroom while nursing a bottle of muggle beer.  She could only facepalm as her wife introduced herself to confused purebloods as, “the most interesting man in the world” and entreated them to “stay thirsty, my friend.”

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, cinnamon challenge (indie)

 

(okay, I’m drawing the line HERE.  no more meme or internet video prompts,  _PLEASE_ )

 

Fleur sneezed as she tried to swallow all the cinnamon in her mouth.  Coughing hard, she wheezed in more cinnamon down her throat accidentally.  With a quick wave of a vinewood wand, Hermione cleared out Fleur’s throat and nasal passages and offered her girlfriend a drink of water, rolling her eyes at Fleur’s tendency to accept any dare no matter how stupid.

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, all you need is love, love will find a way (indie)

 

(I said no more memes so you went with song lyrics?  okay…)

 

Hermione wasn’t really a fan of muggle karaoke at a pub down the road from Grimmauld Place until that time Fleur decided to drunkenly serenade her with 80’s songs all night.  There was her girlfriend, mic in one hand and pint glass in the other, belting out,

> Do you want some joy in your time?  
>  Are you trying to find some piece of mind?  
>  All you need to know is  
>  Love, love will find a way

Her face burning in embarrassment, Hermione had to admit it was a charmingly romantic thing for Fleur to do, even while plastered.

 

[Lionel Ritchie, [Love Will Find A Way](http://www.metrolyrics.com/love-will-find-a-way-lyrics-lionel-richie.html), on youtube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_x8ua4no3Hg)]

 

X-X-X-X

 

>> Fleurmione, Bonnie and Clyde (indie)

 

Fleur hefted the gun in her off hand and pointed it at the teller.  ”Eef you do not fear my wand, perhaps you’ll fear this.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were running for their getaway car, Hermione’s lips pursed into a frown before she shouted, “Stop trying to stick up the muggles with your wand!”

 

Fleur just laughed before she cast a notice-me-not charm on the whole vehicle as they sped off.

 


End file.
